


bad influence

by Anonymous



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Is this how people feel, looking at Jack? It's almost intimidating, how handsome Tim is, and Jack finds himself wondering how his employees ever handle talking to him, ifthisis what it's like.Tim laughs, covering his smile with his hand, and says, “Ididsay I was your identical twin, y'know.”Jack huffs a laugh, and crosses his arms, feigning defensiveness. “Smartass.”-please be sure to read the tags
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	bad influence

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to apologize for this, so, uh. sorry
> 
> definitely inspired by that other jackothy twincest fic, you probably know the one
> 
> jack is probably too nice here, but tim deserves ppl being nice to him, and it's my au and I do what I want lmao
> 
> also angel doesn't exist in this au, I couldn't bring myself to even consider her existing in the same universe as this 
> 
> obligatory "obviously this is bad in real life" disclaimer

Jack can't seem to stop himself from glancing at the door every few seconds, or checking to make sure he hasn't missed a message. His leg begins to bounce, and he scrolls back through his texts, double checking the time he'd asked his brother to meet him. His  _ twin _ brother! How friggin’ cool is that?

He'd never known he had one, not up until a couple weeks ago when the guy had reached out to him out of nowhere. And Jack had been so excited to hear from him, and now he's even  _ more  _ excited to actually meet him. 

He tries not to get his hopes up; after all, people have consistently disappointed him, family most of all. But, at least over text, this guy seems like a decent dude, and Jack is actually pretty pumped about the idea of having a brother.

So when there's a knock at the door, Jack practically jumps off of his couch to answer it.

He pauses for a moment at the door to compose himself, so he doesn't let on that he's been so restlessly eager, and finally opens the door.

And when he sees Tim's face, something in his brain must short circuit, because he can't really think of anything to  _ say; _ he can't even think of the words  _ hi _ or  _ come on in. _ All he can really do is  _ stare _ for a moment.

Until Tim speaking to him snaps him out of it. “Uh... are you okay?” he asks, tilting his head curiously.

“I-- yeah, sorry. You just look...  _ so much  _ like me. It's almost like lookin’ in a friggin’ mirror.” Sure, there are a few differences, but for the most part, they look the same. And that's what Jack finds himself fixated on; the way their eyes match, the way Tim has the same nose as him, and even the same little crows feet at the corners of his eyes.

Is this how people feel, looking at Jack? It's almost intimidating, how handsome Tim is, and Jack finds himself wondering how his employees ever handle talking to him, if  _ this _ is what it's like.

Tim laughs, covering his smile with his hand, and says, “I  _ did _ say I was your identical twin, y'know.”

Jack huffs a laugh, and crosses his arms, feigning defensiveness. “Smartass.”

Tim grins at him, like he's satisfied with his teasing, but his expression shifts into a more polite smile. “Don't worry though, I get it. I knew what to expect, but it still feels really weird in person.” He pauses for a moment, then gestures to the door that Jack is blocking. “Can I come in?” 

“Oh-- yeah, come on in.” Jack moves out of the doorway to let Tim in, and shuts the door behind them. He isn't sure why he can't seem to act  _ normal. _ Something about looking at his own face and realizing  _ just  _ how handsome the two of them are must  _ really _ be throwing him off. It's strange; Jack always knew he was attractive, but staring himself in the face is… a lot to take in.

“It's really nice to meet you in person, Jack. Thanks again for agreeing to meet,” Tim says as he takes a seat on the couch, and his smile is so sincere and  _ sweet _ that Jack finds himself wanting to stare again. It's weird, seeing his own face making expressions he'd probably never make. It's fascinating; they look almost identical, but anyone who saw Tim walk around Helios would  _ easily _ be able to tell he wasn't Jack, just by the way Tim presents himself, the way Tim smiles and covers his laugh. 

And the next thought that Jack has, unbidden and intrusive, is,  _ cute.  _ Timothy is cute,  _ attractive _ even, and it's jarring to Jack, to figure out that the reason he's been acting so goddamn weird around his twin is because he thinks he's  _ hot. _

_ Fuck. _

Jack doesn't have many moral dilemmas; generally he doesn't give enough of a shit to care. But this feels different, and he's struggling to figure out just how ashamed of himself he should feel. But he doesn't want Tim to know anything is wrong, so he puts on his best fake polite smile. “Yeah, man, of course.” When he goes to join Tim, he sits at the other end of the same couch, against his better judgement. Proximity is probably a  _ really bad idea _ while he's having inappropriate thoughts, but he sits near him anyway.

“So, um…” Tim starts, then pauses. “I… got all the way here without figuring out what to talk about,” he says, a little frown pulling at his lips, and he looks over at Jack apologetically. 

Jack laughs. “I'm sure we'll think of something.” He takes a minute to think, and leans back, crossing his ankle over his knee. He's trying his best to just relax. There's nothing wrong with acknowledging Tim is attractive, right? Jack has always known  _ he's _ hot, and Tim looks just like him. Of course he's hot, that doesn't  _ mean _ anything. 

At least, that's what Jack is telling himself. He  _ knows _ what he's feeling isn't just a simple acknowledgement that Tim is handsome, but he's going to try his hardest to convince himself that's all it is. 

But when he focuses his attention back on Tim, who's biting his lip nervously, looking like he's trying desperately to think of something to say, Jack knows that's not true. The guy is cute as hell, and if Jack tries to convince himself he doesn't kind of want to kiss him, he'll absolutely be lying.

And admitting that to himself, and therefore trying to justify himself so he doesn't feel shitty, gets him thinking: all the things that would make sleeping with Tim a moral problem don't really apply here… right? At least, that's what Jack is telling himself, because he isn't one to deny himself when he's decided he wants something.

He finds himself staring then, taking in Tim's face. Now that he's looking closer, he's really focusing on the little differences between them. Tim's hair is just a little longer, and doesn't have the hints of grey Jack has. And studying Tim's face, he notices  _ freckles. _ Tim has  _ freckles,  _ and Jack can't believe he'd been so distracted by how identical the two of them looked, that he hadn't really appreciated the differences. And god, they make Tim look even  _ cuter. _

“Uh… Jack?” Tim says, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Jack meets his eyes. “Sorry, didn't mean to stare. Just noticed all the freckles you have.”

Tim tilts his head, and gives Jack a confused look. “Why did that make you kinda zone out staring at me? What, are you counting them?” he asks with a little laugh, maybe only half joking.

Jack decides to be honest. Fuck it. It might scare Tim away, but it's a risk he's willing to take. “Just thought they were cute. Got distracted.”

The  _ blush  _ that colors Tim's cheeks is so satisfying, so fucking  _ cute,  _ that Jack thinks it was worth it, even if Tim gets up and leaves immediately.

But he doesn't, at least, not yet.

“Wh-what?” Tim is staring at him with a wide eyed expression, and searching Jack's face for an explanation.

Jack shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant. “Your freckles are cute. It's a compliment, pumpkin.”

Tim blushes harder at the nickname, but he frowns at Jack. “That's… a really weird thing to say to me, Jack.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Y-- you  _ know  _ why. I'm not stupid, I  _ know  _ you're flirting with me,” Tim accuses, frowning harder and crossing his arms. 

Jack smirks at him. “And? What if I am?”

“I-- I'd tell you to knock it off?”

“You don't seem so sure, princess.”

Jack didn't think Tim's face could get any redder, but he's delighted to be proved wrong.

Tim stands up, blushing furiously. “I-- I  _ am _ sure. I-- it's  _ wrong,  _ Jack,” he says, and the expression on his face is a mixture of embarrassment and panic. 

“So?”

“What do you  _ mean,  _ 'so’?” Tim demands.

“I mean, _so what?_ Who cares! Nobody even needs to _know.”_

_ “I  _ would know.”

“What would you feel bad about? We just met  _ today.  _ You're basically just a  _ really _ hot stranger. Who's getting hurt if we make out a little?”

Tim is quiet for what feels like forever, and he stares at the floor, deep in thought. After a while, he finally meets Jack's eyes, and, though he looks a little torn, he says, “I… I guess you're right...” He sits back down on the couch, and looks back over at Jack anxiously, like he's not sure what to  _ do  _ now that he's let Jack convince him.

The good news for him is that Jack has no problem being forward, especially when he already feels like he's been waiting  _ forever  _ to get his hands on Tim. “Well? You wanna fuck or not, pumpkin?”

“I-- you didn't say  _ anything  _ about fucking, you said you wanted to make out.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Fine, you can decide if you wanna fuck later. But if you wanna kiss me, get the hell over here.”

Tim hesitates for a moment, but he eventually crawls to the other end of the couch. Jack sits up straight and pats his lap, and Tim blushes before moving to position himself in Jack's lap.

“That's it, princess,” Jack praises, a satisfied smirk on his face as he reaches up to gently touch Tim's face, running his thumb lightly over Tim's cheek and admiring his freckles. He slides his hand to the back of Tim's neck, and gently pulls him closer.

Tim looks at Jack with uncertainty for a moment before sighing, seeming to accept the decision he's made. He leans in, shy and tentative, before tilting his head and pressing his lips against Jack's.

Jack kisses him back, keeping it soft and slow at first, despite how badly he wants to push Tim down on the couch and shove his tongue in his mouth. He can tell Tim is still anxious about doing something he probably shouldn't, and Jack doesn't want to start off so strong it scares Tim into leaving.

Jack puts his hands on Tim's waist, then slowly slides them down to grab Tim's ass.

Tim makes a soft little noise that Jack isn't exactly sure how to interpret, so he breaks the kiss, and meets Tim's eyes. “You good?” 

Tim nods, then immediately leans back in for more, clearly enjoying himself, so Jack kisses him harder. Tim groans softly into his mouth, and leans in closer, pressing himself against Jack and looping his arms around Jack's neck.

Their kissing gradually grows more heated, and when Jack finally breaks the kiss, they're both breathing heavily, and Tim looks absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ with a pretty blush on his face, his lips parted as he tries to catch his breath. “You made a decision yet?” Jack asks, reaching to run his thumb over Tim's bottom lip.

Tim is so worked up and overwhelmed that he can't really process anything, and he definitely doesn't remember what he was supposed to be deciding. “...About what?” 

Jack raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“I've been a little distracted, y'know!” Tim says, a little defensive.

Jack laughs. “Do you wanna fuck or not?” he asks again. 

“Oh. Yes. God, yes,  _ please _ ,” Tim says, maybe a little too quickly.

Which Jack catches, and he laughs again. “You sure are eager, kitten. That didn't take long.”

“You're a terrible influence.”

Jack pushes his fingers under the hem of Tim's shirt, running his hand over Tim's stomach and up to his chest. “Yeah?” he asks, meeting Tim's eyes with a self satisfied little smirk on his face, before rubbing his thumb over Tim's nipple.

Tim gasps softly, and arches into the touch. “Y-yeah,” he answers breathily. “You are.”

“That a problem?” 

“Maybe,” Tim answers, giving Jack a playful smile, seeming a bit more comfortable than before. “I'll decide after you fuck me. Better make it good.” 

“Oh, I was planning on it, princess.” Jack practically purrs. Then he pats Tim's thigh. “Now c'mon, get up. I don't really wanna have sex on a friggin’ couch.”

Tim gets up off his lap, and lets Jack lead him into his room.

Tim takes a moment to undress while he watches Jack rummage around in a drawer. Jack pulls out a bottle of lube, and holds up a condom for Tim to see. “Condom or no?”

“No condom,” Tim answers, maybe a little too quickly, and Jack raises an eyebrow in question. Tim blushes, and he's so embarrassed he has to look away as he answers.. “I-- like it when people cum inside me.”

Jack stares at him for a moment, clearly surprised to hear something like that come out of Tim's mouth. “Huh… Okay then,” he says, dropping the condom back into the drawer. “Any other requests?” he jokes as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

“Um. Y-yeah, actually. Can you-- you've just been really gentle with me so far. Which is nice! But, I don't… really want that.” Tim stares down at the floor, unable to meet Jack's eyes.

“... Really? You just seem like a real  _ make love _ kinda guy.”

“I-I know, but, I'm… not. I want you to be rough. _ ”  _

Jack walks over to Tim with a pleased smirk on his face. “You sure are full of surprises, pumpkin,” he says, before grabbing Tim by the hips and yanking him forward, pressing himself up against Tim. “If I get  _ too  _ rough, lemme know. Wouldn't wanna scare off my pretty new brother.”

Tim makes a strange, choked off little noise, and Jack's eyes go wide, before a huge grin spreads across his face, and he laughs incredulously. “That turn you on? You like knowing big brother's gonna fuck you, huh princess?”

Jack is rewarded with another involuntary noise from Tim, but Tim frowns at him and crosses his arms, a cute little pout on his face as he leans away as much as he can while Jack is holding him in place. “Don't  _ do  _ that. And why are  _ you _ the older one anyway, we're the same age!”

“‘Cause I said so. Just play along. Besides, it's hotter that way, isn't it?” Jack asks, a knowing little smirk on his face.

_ “Is  _ it? Jesus, Jack, I don't  _ know.  _ I don't have a-- a  _ kink _ for that sort of thing.”

“Really? 'Cause your dick is pressed right against me, and I _ definitely  _ felt a reaction.  _ Both _ times.”

Tim blushes, and he can't seem to meet Jack's eyes. “Maybe it's… new? God, you really  _ are _ a bad influence.”

“Sure, babe, if that'll make you feel better,” he says with a teasing grin, and he puts his hands on Tim's chest before shoving him onto the bed without warning.

Tim lands with a little  _ uhf, _ and repositions so he can rest his head on a pillow, before looking up at Jack, who's standing by the bed watching him as he gets his pants off. 

Tim props himself up and stares back, appreciating Jack's body. Jack winks at him, before crawling up onto the bed, and settling between Tim's legs. 

Jack pops open the top of the lube, and slicks up his fingers. He presses them against Tim's hole, and Tim tenses a little before letting out a shaky breath and relaxing.

But Jack doesn't press his fingers in, instead just rubbing over Tim's hole. “Why don't you tell me what you want, pumpkin? Want your brother to finger you open?”

Tim makes a sweet little moaning sound, and bites his lip, nodding enthusiastically.

“Nuh-uh, use your words, sweetheart.”

“Please-- please finger me, Jack,” Tim begs.

Jack seems to be satisfied, because he slides his fingers into Tim, nice and careful, making sure Tim is adjusted before starting to thrust them into him. He slowly rubs against Tim's prostate, before spreading his fingers out to try to stretch Tim open.

Tim whines, rocking his hips back against Jack's fingers. Then he makes a little huffing sound, and looks at Jack with a small frown. “You're s'posed to be rough, remember?”

Jack laughs, and leans to give Tim a kiss as he begins working in a third finger. “Patience, pumpkin, I'll get there. I'm going as fast as I can. Just makin’ sure it won't hurt, then I'll be as rough as you want, babe.”

“... R-right. Um… sorry, got a little worked up.” 

Jack smirks at him. “That’s okay princess, I have that effect on people.”

Tim rolls his eyes, then goes quiet for a while as Jack works him open. But the silence is too much, gives him way too much time to remember what he's doing, with his  _ twin _ , so instead he starts up another conversation. “So, are you calling me more nicknames on purpose, or is it something you do when you're hor-- uh, turned on?”

Jack stops what he's doing, and stares up at Tim. “Are you afraid to say  _ horny?”  _ he asks with a little laugh.

“It… felt too vulgar for some reason, I dunno.”

_ “Vulgar?  _ Timtam, my fingers are up your ass, we're waaay past vulgar.”

Tim blushes, and crosses his arms. “Just answer the question, I'm curious.”

Jack laughs at Tim's embarrassed expression. “Maybe more when I'm horny then, I guess? I didn't really notice.” Jack pulls his fingers out of Tim. “Anyway, that should be good, I think. Ready, pumpkin?”

Tim nods, eager and desperate. “I've  _ been  _ ready,  _ please _ fuck me.”

Jack laughs. “Okay, okay.” He reaches for the bottle of lube, and makes quick work of slicking himself up, before repositioning to press the head of his dick against Tim's hole. He lifts his gaze to look at Tim, who's blushing and giving Jack a pleading expression. God, he's so  _ cute. _

Jack  _ really  _ wants to savor pushing his dick into Tim, in case Tim decides to never do this again, and, what the hell, he figures Tim can wait just a few seconds longer. So he starts pressing in  _ so _ slowly, slow enough that Tim makes a pathetic, impatient whine, but,  _ god, _ Jack can't bring himself to just shove all the way in and be done with it when Tim feels  _ this  _ fucking good. “ _ Christ,  _ Tim, you're  _ so _ tight.”

Tim must be able to tell just how much Jack is enjoying himself, because he doesn't complain that Jack  _ still  _ isn't giving him what he asked for. Instead, he gives Jack a moment to enjoy the feeling, and pulls his leg up, hooking it around Jack's waist. “You look like you're gonna cum just like that,” he teases. 

Jack gives Tim's thigh a little swat. “Shut up, you looked like you were gonna cum when I called you my brother.”

Tim laughs a little, despite the blush that spreads across his cheeks. “Okay, touché.”

Jack leans over Tim, and gives him a kiss before finally,  _ god, finally,  _ starting to move his hips. He starts off with a few slower thrusts, before he suddenly snaps his hips into Tim  _ hard.  _ Tim gasps, and he sounds  _ so relieved _ when Jack doesn't slow back down, instead fucking into him hard and fast, his hips slapping against Tim's ass.

With every thrust, Tim makes such cute noises: _ ah! _ and  _ please _ and this pleasured little whine that Jack  _ loves. _

Jack kisses him, hard and messy, and Tim moans into his mouth. When the kiss breaks, Tim is panting, and he looks  _ gorgeous  _ with his lips parted and his cheeks pink. 

_ “Jack,” _ he says, soft and breathy. He reaches out, and wraps his fingers around Jack's wrist, before pulling at his hand and pushing it against his neck insistently.  _ “Please.” _

Jack stares at him for a moment, before wrapping his fingers loosely around Tim's neck. “Holy shit,  _ really?” _

Tim nods, eager. “Yes, yesyesyes, Jack  _ please.” _

“Holy  _ shit,”  _ Jack says again, and he  _ squeezes  _ Tim's neck hard enough to bruise, his fingers digging into Tim's skin. “God, I  _ never _ coulda guessed you were such a slut.” 

Tim whines, and his eyes flutter shut. He keeps his fingers around Jack's wrist, as if wordlessly asking him not to stop.

Jack puts his free hand on Tim's waist, and holds him in place as he fucks into him hard, the force of the thrusts rocking the bed. 

Tim makes a choked-off moan, his mouth falling open as he looks up at Jack with half lidded eyes.

After a while, when Tim starts looking like he  _ really _ needs to breathe, Jack loosens his grip on Tim's neck, and Tim takes several gasping breaths, his hand flying down to squeeze around the base of his dick to keep himself from coming too fast. 

Tim coughs, and Jack rubs his fingers over the red marks left behind. “Too much?”

Tim shakes his head, taking a few more moments to catch his breath, before saying, “That was good.”

“Yeah?” Jack lets his fingers rest loosely around Tim's neck. “Want daddy to choke you again, princess?”

The whine Tim makes is  _ precious,  _ and Jack smirks down at him. “Got a daddy kink too, huh, baby?”

Tim blushes, and looks at Jack with a little scowl on his face. “Shut up and choke me.”

Jack laughs, and gives no warning before squeezing Tim's neck again, and god, Tim looks so fucking  _ pretty _ every time Jack wraps his fingers around his throat, and Jack doesn't think he can get enough of that expression.

And the  _ noises _ Tim makes are enough to work Jack up all on their own. Jack really can't believe how fucking  _ sexy  _ Tim is; he never thought he'd find anyone hotter than himself, but Tim looking almost identical to him  _ and _ being a submissive little slut? He really hit the jackpot with Tim. 

He slows his thrusting, rolling his hips languidly as he reaches his other hand out to run his thumb over Tim's bottom lip. Tim parts his lips, obedient and inviting, and Jack presses his thumb into Tim's mouth. Tim looks up at Jack through his lashes and sucks on it, a sweet, almost demure expression on his face, which is  _ ridiculous  _ given the situation, but damn if it isn't hot.

Jack lets go of Tim's throat again, and Tim pulls his mouth off of Jack's thumb, gasping in air before his whole body tenses up. He squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth falls open, and he moans, loud and wanton, as he cums onto his stomach.

Jack rubs his chest, praising him as he catches his breath and coughs. Then, after several moments, he asks, “You okay?”

Tim is still breathing heavily, and he nods, his voice is raspy when he says, “I’m good,” with a sweet, fond little smile on his face as he looks up at Jack.

Jack isn't exactly sure what that look is about, but he knows he likes it. “Still want me to cum in you, princess?” he asks.

“Please?” Tim says, giving Jack a pleading expression that's  _ way  _ too cute.

Jack smirks at him, then bends over Tim, giving him a rough kiss as he fucks him harder, slamming into him as Tim moans into his mouth. 

The kiss breaks, and Tim wraps his arms around Jack's neck. He looks up at Jack with half-lidded eyes and says, “C’mon, cum inside me, daddy.”

And that's all it takes. That's  _ all  _ it takes, and it'd be embarrassing if Tim calling him daddy wasn't so fucking hot. Jack groans as he cums, filling Tim up, and he slumps over Tim. After a few moments, he pulls out. Cum leaks out of Tim's hole, and Jack looks back up at him to find a satiated little grin on his face.

Jack plops himself down beside Tim, his breathing still heavy. He looks over at Tim, a cocky smirk pulling at his lips. “That good enough for ya, pumpkin?”

Tim makes a soft humming noise, considering. “I dunno...,” he says, but the little smile he shoots Jack tells him he's kidding.

Jack shoves him playfully.

Tim laughs, and turns over on his side, facing Jack. “If there's a next time, maybe you can slap me a little?” 

Jack thinks he  _ must _ be joking, but… his tone is so sincere. “You serious?”

“... Yeah. Is that too much?”

“Nah, it's just surprising.” Jack lifts his arms, putting his hands under his head. “You're kind of a freak, y'know that princess?”

Tim gives Jack a disbelieving look. “You just fucked your twin.”

“Sure, but you did that  _ and _ asked me to choke and hit you.”

Tim thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “You got me there, I guess.”

“But besides, it's not a  _ bad  _ thing,” Jack says, rolling over to face Tim, an almost predatory smirk on his face. “I never said no, now did I?”


End file.
